I'll Never Let You Go
by NorNor1502
Summary: Norway, with Sweden leaves Denmark like the others did because he wants to be independent and learn how to fend for himself. While in the other hand, Denmark blames himself for their parting because he knew that this was all his fault...
1. Chapter 1--The Parting

"I'm sorry bror...I'm leaving.." said Norway as he stood firmly on the cold and icy ground. Hearing this, Denmark clutched his fist, faced Norway and with a worried look, he said; "When..When are you coming back...?" "I'm sorry, bror..This is goodbye.." he said as he turned his back on Denmark. "C'mon, Nor. It's time to go." said Sweden, looking calmly at Norway. "Ja..." They left, leaving a trail of footprints on the snowy ground and leaving Denmark behind. "Sve you idiot..It's all your fault...How dare you take Norge away from me.." As he hit his fist to the snowy and icy ground.

He saw Norway leave with Sweden. He has already grown tired of people running away from him. But he knew that this was all his fault because he mistreated them which caused them to leave. Recalling this, he walked on the icy and windy terrain towards home. "Norge... it's all my fault..isn't it..?" he said to himself emotionally while walking towards home in a rather gloomy and depressed way. Suddenly, he arrived home to see Iceland walking around searching for his brother. "Dan." Iceland said firmly to Denmark. "Where is Nore?" as he widened up his eyes in suspicion towards Denmark. Denmark, having no other words to say, shook his head side wards. Seeing this, Iceland felt suspicious. "Hei Dan...did something happen between you and Nore..?" he said as his hand was slightly trembling. "Norway...he..Nor left..." hearing this, Iceland was shocked. He held Denmark's arms with both hands, widened his eyes and said; "Don't tell me he just left like that?! Why didn't you do something?! You know I can't live without him!" Denmark was struck and feeling guilty and said; "I don't know..I think..he needs to go.. I just..don't know what to do..I really don't..." "What do you mean you don't know?!" shouted Iceland. "Ice, I just...I just don't know!" he said as tears rolled down on his cheeks and wiping them with his arm and walking briskly towards his room. He sat down on his bed, caressed the sheets and said; "I used..I used to sleep with Norge here.. he'd sit beside me and eventually fall asleep.." He lay down on his bed, covered his face with a pillow and said; "God...what have I done..? I have gone too far.. I have gone too insane.. It's all my fault... it's all my fault why they all left me.." as he cried with guilt and regret in his eyes.

Meanwhile in the windy and snowy outdoors, walked Norway and Sweden towards their nest destination- Sweden's home. "W-Why..? Why did I just leave bror like that..?" Norway said as tears fell down from his eyes. "It's 'kay, Nor. It's for the best." said Sweden as he patted Norway's back gently. Norway wiped his tears and said; "Right... It's for the best.. I chose this. I chose to be free." "Right." They continued walking towards their destination. While walking, Norway had tears coming out of his eyes frequently. He tried to wipe them away but still, more would come out. He knew that he regretted leaving Denmark behind. Sweden was aware of this and said; "Nor..do you really love Den that much..?" "I don't want to admit it but..I do. Ever since then, I loved him. Even though from the star I was afraid of him, I eventually learned how to love him and accept who he is." replied Norway. "I see. Yet then, why did you choose to leave him?" asked Sweden. "Well..you suggested that I should go live with you for my own good and..I want to learn how to fend for myself and be independent." "I see..now I feel that this is partly my fault." said Sweden as he grinned a little. "He has somewhat..gone too far, hasn't he?" Norway heard this and replied; "J-Ja..sometimes when I don't do what he wants, he'd do 'things' to me which I find painful an excruciating." "Okay..back then when me and Fin still lived with him, he'd mistreat us and treat us like animals. That was the reason why we left. He used to be so kind but..he has went out of control and went too far, I think." "Ja...I think so too." They finished their conversation and then suddenly, Norway touched his Nordic cross hair clip and said to himself; "Bror... Bror gave this to me once.." He caressed the cold piece of metal on his hair and thought of Denmark when he did so.

Meanwhile in Denmark's house. Iceland was thinking what could have led Norway into leaving. He thought deeper into his thoughts what could be the reason why he left. Then eventually, he remembered something. "Dan sometimes did things to Nore when Nore doesn't do what Dan says.." he muttered to himself. "Could this be-?!" he thought. This may be one of the reasons why Norway left. He walked towards Denmark's room, leaned his head towards the door and said; "Dan...I need to talk to you." "J-Ja.." Denmark opened the door to see Iceland outside. "So..what was it you wanted to talk about?" he said with tears still in his eyes. "Come with me to the living room. That's where we'll talk." said Iceland as he glared at Denmark. Then they walked towards the living room and sat down. "Now I know one of the reasons why Nore left.." said Iceland while he shook his head and clasping both hands together. "Well...what is it?" asked Denmark curiously. "You know what, I've been eavesdropping on the both of you for quite a while. Sometimes when I pass through the hall towards your room, I'd hear Nore moan and scream. I peeked to see what was happening and saw you do things to him. Don't you think that it's one of the reasons why he left?" Iceland explained thoroughly. "Ja...I thought of that once too. I even thought that if I continue doing those things to him, he'll eventually leave like the others did." "But now what..? Nore has already left and you're the one at fault, Dan. Haven't you even tried considering how Nore feels towards that?" exclaimed Iceland. Denmark was so struck with his words that he remained silent with no other words to say. "Dan, really..why did he even think of doing such things to Nore? I know he loves him that much but...why would he do that..?" he thought. "Come on Dan.. let's eat..." "Ja..." and then, they walked towards the kitchen to eat. Denmark got hold of a wooden spoon and said; "Hm..it's..delicious.. Tastes exactly like Norge's cooking..." "Probably because we're brothers, don't you think?"said Iceland. "Ja...Brothers..." Denmark hurriedly ate the food and washed the dishes.

Meanwhile while Norway and Sweden continued walking towards their destination, Norway asked out of the blue; "Hei Sve..why isn't Finland here? Isn't he supposed to be with you?" Sweden tilted his head side wards a bit and said; "It's a long story.. Russia took him away from me.. I really miss Fin so much.." "I see.. when Russia was trying to take him away from you, why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you fight for Finland?" he asked. "I just didn't have the strength to oppose a stronger nation such as him... I did fight for him but I lost him to Russia. I didn't even manage to protect him.." said Sweden regrettably. "Then be strong for him. Do what it takes just to get him back. If you truly love him then you'd do anything just to get him back because he's yours. He deserves someone like you to love." replied Norway while looking at Sweden with a serious look. "I know..and thank you for supporting me... You're such a great friend..." he grinned. "No problem, I'm always there for you, bro." said Norway, grinning. After hours of journeying, they finally arrived at their destination. "We've been a long way. Wanna eat?" said Sweden as he handed a piece of bread to Norway. "Ja..thank you.." he nibbled down the bread quickly because he was really hungry. He got hold of a glass of milk and drank it. "'kay now..let's rest, shall we?" said Sweden. "Ja." While sleeping, Norway can't help but think of Denmark. While thinking of him, tears rolled down from his cheeks. "Bror.." he muttered.

"It's getting late." Iceland said while holding a lamp. "Ja..let's sleep." Then the two went to their rooms to go to bed. Before going to bed, Denmark looked out of the window and said; "The moon is beautiful... so is Nor. His eyes twinkle like the twilight night.. He's.. just so beautiful... I love him'" as he stared out to the sky.

**CHAPTER 1 -end-**


	2. Chapter 2--Waiting Long

It was morning. The snow reflected the orange tones of sunlight as it passes through the thick, stubby branches of the pine trees. Norway woke up from his sleep and said ; "It's morning." As he rubbed his eyes to remove the tears he had last night. He hurriedly put his coat on and went downstairs. "Hej, Nor. Good mornin'" said Sweden. "Hei there, Sve... good morning to you too as well." replied Norway. He looked at the table to see food served for breakfast. He sat down on the chair and then said; "Hmm...smorbrod, huh..? Well I have to say..Finland was right. Your cooking _is _delicious." he said as a complement for Sweden's good cooking. "Thanks... Iceland told me that you both loved to eat this together..." he replied. "No problem. Speaking of Iceland... he'll be able to survive without me, won't he..?" "I bet he'll be just fine. He's got Denmark after all so he won't be alone." "I see.." Norway sighed in relief. He continued eating and tried to take the thought of leaving Denmark off his mind.

"So Dan..how was last night? Did you sleep well?" asked Iceland to Denmark. "Ja..except that I couldn't help but think of Norge even in my sleep. It's just that..I love him that much that I can't take him off my mind." he replied while eating his breakfast. "Well...you can't help but move on, right? That's just how life goes.." "No, Ice. I don't move on because I still have hope to take back what's rightfully mine-Nor. I can't just lose to Sve.." "Well you sure do have the guts though. But everything has a limitation to it. Be sure that you won't get too far though.. " "Of course I do! I'll do anything for someone I love!" Denmark replied with confidence. "Even though it means leaving them..?" "Well I..I.. I just don't know how to answer that, though.." he sighed and then continued eating his breakfast. As Denmark ate, Iceland glanced at Denmark and said;"We...We both love Nore don't we?" as he clasped his hand tightly. "Of course we do. We've been with him for a long time already. I love Nor more than anything else in the world.." Denmark said as he shook his head. "We all just can't stand separated from someone we truly love, right?" "Ja..indeed." They finished eating then started to wash the dishes. "You know what, Ice.. You kinda resemble Nor.." he said as he washed the dishes. Hearing this, Iceland grinned and said; "Of course we do. We're brothers after all." After washing the dishes, Denmark went out for a walk so as to relieve his mind. But he really just can't stop thinking about Norway because he truly loves him. "Norge.." he muttered out as he cried and tears fell on the snowy ground. "I hope...I hope he comes back soon.." he said hopefully.

Meanwhile at Sweden's place, Norway had nothing to do but stare out of the window while thinking of Denmark. He breathed on the frozen glass thus, forming a mist and he wrote the word "Bror" on it with his finger on the mist formed on the frozen windowpane. "Bror.. why did I even..think of leaving you..? Why..?" Norway said to himself as he shook his head to his knees. Sweden then came at the scene and asked; "What seems ta be the problem, Nor?" "Nothing...it's nothing, really..." he sighed. "Sve..can I ask you something?" he asked. "Hm. What is it?" Norway then looked down at the floorboards and said; "Will I...Will I be able to come back..?" hearing this, Sweden shook his head and said; "I'm sorry, Nor.." Norway was driven to tears when he heard this. He hit his leg with his own fist in dismay. "No! This can't be! Why...Why did I even think of leaving the both of them?!" he exclaimed. "T'was yer decision, Nor. But however...we need ta learn to live freely and be independent. It's for the best. You decided on this first.." said Sweden. "Right.." said Norway tearfully. "It's just one of the harsh consequences and realities of life.. We should face them, right..?" as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "Right. This is the reality. You have ta accept it. That's just how life goes..Nor.." They ended the conversation and he continued staring out of the window while thinking of his one and only bror. "Bror...Bror...Jeg...elsker...deg.." he muttered out.

While Denmark was outside, Iceland then arrived to the place where he was sitting. "Hei Dan.. you seem to be feeling cold so I brought you your coat.." as he handed the coat to Denmark. "Thanks.." Denmark got the coat and hurriedly put it on. "Just what...just what do I have to do to get hims back and see him again..?" he asked. "Fight. Fight for him. But fighting too much can have very bad consequences if you go too far and Nore doesn't recommend that you go fight with Sve because you might end up losing to him again. More or less, you can just wait. Wait until the time when Nore changes his mind and goes back to you once more. That's the least you can do...for now.." Iceland replied. "Ja..this is life, right..?" "Ja." he nodded and after their conversation, they again went inside the house to make themselves warm. "That feeling of love.. hurts, doesn't it?" said Denmark. "Indeed. Especially when the time comes when you have to part ways with someone you love. But despite that, love is a beautiful feeling. It satisfies your heart's desire and makes you feel more alive, doesn't it..?" replied Iceland. "But Dan... if you love someone, set them free. It was what Nore wanted. The time will always come when everyone will part ways and fend for themselves. But despite that, I know Nore has regretted it all." "How do you know..?" asked Denmark to Iceland. "I just know it. We are brothers after all so I know and understand how he feels." he replied. "But Dan...always remember that this is reality. You have to accept it. Be hopeful that one day you will get what was supposed to be yours. Be hopeful and it will happen. I assure you, Dan." he replied firmly. "Ja..I have to be patient." "Yes..the time will come that you will have him and love as much as you want. Just you wait, Dan.." said Iceland as he patted Denmark on the back. Denmark followed Iceland's advice. He waited and waited for the moment that Norway will return to him but yet..that moment still didn't come. Despite that, he was hopeful. Hopeful that one day Norway will return to him. Many years passed from their parting yet he was patient enough to keep waiting. He stared out to the starry sky and said; "Ah, Norge.. just when will you come back..?" as he breathed lightly.

**-CHAPTER 2 END-**


	3. Chapter 3--Battle and Bloodshed

Many years then passed from Norway and Denmark's parting. And finally..the day that they will see each other again came...

"Kay, Nor. Later, we will be battling up against someone from the south. Have your people ready for this, okay?" said Sweden as he pointed at the map. Norway twitched his head and asked; "Well..who will we be up against..?". "Ya don't wanna know." as Sweden moved his head to the left. "Tell me..who is it?" "The person we're up against is the one you love-Denmark." as Norway heard this, he widened up his eyes to his surprise and said; "N-No...this can't be..but I can't-I can't stand hurting someone I love!" as he gritted his teeth and his eyes overflow with tears. "Look, Nor. I know it's hard for you when you're up against someone you love but..you have no choice..." said Sweden firmly. "Ja..that's a fact.." he said, pressing his arm. "Now..let's go. It's time.." Sweden said as he put on his cape. "Ja."

"Okay, is everyone prepared?!" shouted Denmark to his men. "JA!" "Good. The enemy we're up against is no ordinary opponent! The fact is, he even got someone that was long tied to our union to ally with him! So be prepared, men!" he said as he lifted his sword in front of the crowd. "FOR THE FATHERLAND!" the crowd exclaimed. Iceland, at the back of Denmark, went towards him, held his shoulder and said; "Dan..who is this opponent which you speak about?" with a curious yet serious look. "It's Sve...allied with Norge." Denmark replied seriously. "Nore..huh..? It would be hard not to avoid someone you love, don't you think?" "Ja. But this is fate. We have to accept it. Just like you said." Denmark said as he struck his sword on the ground. "I agree. Can I..can I come with you to battle?" asked Iceland. "No..it's way too dangerous. I don't want to see you get hurt or killed. I'm sure Norge wouldn't want that either." "I see. Okay I won't go. If it's what you and Nore wants..then I won't go." he replied with confidence. Denmark took a deep breath and said; "Now..please go back inside the house or find some place to hide and please... stay safe." "I will." as they embraced each other bidding good luck. And after that, Iceland ran away to find some place to hide. And from afar, Denmark could see the enemy troops charging. "Okay men, are you ready?!" he shouted to the crowd."Ja!" "Then let's go!" They charged at the enemy troops, stabbing and killing each other. Denmark slashed his way towards Sweden to fight him face-to-face. Blood was scattered everywhere and many lost their lives even at the beginning of the battle. Standing on the blood-stained field, Denmark saw Sweden at last. "Sve, you bastard! How could you do this to me?!" he said as he crossed swords with him. "Bastard? who was the one that everyone left?! Who was the one that treated us badly?! YOU! YER THE BASTARD, DEN!" Sweden yelled at Denmark. "Shut the...FUCK UP!" he said, raising his sword and hitting Sweden on the shoulder. "Tch..you're such an imbecile..as always." Sweden said, not minding his wound. Blood dripped from arm then droplets of blood fell on the snowy field. "Shut yer trap. Where's Norge, you shithead?" Denmark demanded, pointing his sword at Sweden. "Find him yourself. If you manage to find him, that is. I'm not letting ya have him 'cause all yer gonna do is just hurt him!" Sweden said. "Tch.." Denmark walked away from Sweden, took down one of his men and killed those opponents in his way. Then suddenly, he found Norway helping out in slaying his troops so as to attain victory for him and Sweden. "Nor!" he shouted. Norway heard Denmark's call, faced him and said; "B-Bror.. you're...here.." while opening his eyes wide due to the surprise of actually seeing his beloved Denmark which he has not seen for a long while. "Ja..it's me, Nor. I love you, Nor.." Denmark said smiling despite of the battle and bloodshed occurring in the background. Norway was then all emotional and tearful and said; "Bror..I love you too..but despite our love..we're opponents, aren't we..?" while caressing Denmark's bloodied face. "Ja..but despite that, our love will go through all of this." he said with confidence and kissed Norway's hand. "Ja..that's right.." Norway smiled. And while they were conversing, a troop of Denmark's was about to strike Norway down but Denmark acted as a shield for Norway and he was the one that got hit instead. Denmark's blood was splattered on Norway and then Norway, in shock, said; "B-bror.." "Captain! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" the troop said worryingly. "It's...it's okay...just don't...hurt..Nor.." he said as he was lying on a pool of his own blood. "Bror! Stay with me! Stay with me, bror!" Norway said tearfully while holding Denmark's head. "Nor...I'll make it..I'll never..leave you..never again..." he said, reaching out his hand to touch Norway's face. "Bror, let's go treat your wounds!" Norway took Denmark's arm and led him to a shelter with supplies and medicine. Norway got hold of a medicinal kit, took Denmark's shirt off and said; "Okay, bror. Stay still..this may kind of hurt." "Ja..I know.." Denmark said grunting. Norway then wrapped his wound with a bandage. Denmark groaned of the pain and Norway, concerned at Denmark's state, said; "I told you, bror. Don't move first!" he tied the ends of the bandage tightly around Denmark's wound and then sighed and said; "Okay..I'm all done.. Don't fight first. I can't stand to see you being hurt. I love you, bror. So please.." he said while holding Denmark's hand. "But Nor..if I don't, then I won't be able to get you back.." "It doesn't matter. Sooner or later we're going to be together. Always. Always put that in mind, okay?" "Okay..and Nor..you worry too much..." replied Denmark with a pained look. "That's because I love you." Norway replied sincerely, while still holding Denmark's hand. "Then prove it." "Sure." Norway then leaned forward to kiss Denmark's lips. Denmark was happy because he knew Norway truly loves him and their love for each other was true. To his content, Denmark held Norway's waist tightly. "Nor...that felt good..do it again.." "Sure." Norway put both of his hand on Denmark's cheeks so as to hold him steady while kissing. He kissed Denmark passionately which made him all warmed up and in the mood. "I love you..bror." Norway said with his fingers gently caressing Denmark's lower lip. "I love you too, Nor." he said and licked Norway's finger which was on his lip. "I'm sorry, bror...I almost forgot.." said Norway as if he seems to be in a rush as he got hold of Denmark's blood-stained shirt. "Hm..?" "There, put this on. It's getting cold." as he assisted Denmark putting on his shirt and coat. "There." warm enough for you?" Norway said as he fixed the cuffs on Denmark's coat. "Ja. When I'm with you, I always feel warm!" he said smiling. And all of a sudden, Norway remembered something. "Shit! Sve...I have to go! I'm sorry, bror...I'll come back for you, I promise." Just as when Norway was about to leave, Denmark got hold of Norway's hand. "So...you're just going to leave me like this?!" Denmark said as he gritted his teeth. "I'm sorry..I have to go, bror..I love you.." Norway held Denmark's hand lightly and kissed it. "I love you too." he said and bid Denmark goodbye with a kiss. "Now..I have to go." Denmark the let go of Norway's hand. "So Nor...we had to part ways again, huh..? And shit.. Sve...Sve... Shit, I have to fight! I'm sorry, Nor! But I have to!" he said as he took his sword then ran off to stop and defeat Sweden despite his wounds. "Where were ya, Nor?!" said Sweden while clashing swords with an enemy. "I was out to help bror with his wounds!" he replied while clashing swords with an enemy troop as well. "What?! Ya just helped an enemy like that?!" Sweden said as he stabbed the enemy and blood splattered around him and dropped onto the pure, white snow and turning it blood-red. "But Sve...I love him! I don't want him to die because of me!" Norway said, slitting the enemy's throat. "So Nor..what are ya gonna choose..Den or your freedom?!" "BOTH!" he shrieked out. "The world just doesn't work out that way, Nor! Sometimes you have ta choose just one choice! It's the reality! Accept it!" hearing this, Norway was left speechless and continued with what he was doing. Then all of a sudden, Denmark appeared once again in the battlefield. "Sve, you idiot! I'm here to take you down!" he said in a high voice and raising his sword. "B-Bror! Didn't I tell you not to fight?!" Norway shouted to him. "Ja and I'm sorry. I have to fight, Nor! I don't wanna lose!" he said with full of confidence and determination. "B-Bror but if you lose, you'll-!" "Don't worry. I won;t allow myself to die. I'll live for ya, Nor." Hearing this, Norway was relieved. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be off." he said as he ran towards Sweden at full speed ans shouted; "I'M HERE TO TAKE YA DOWN, SVE!" Sweden stood calmly on the battlefield and said; "Tch. Let's just see about that." as he gripped his sword tightly. Just as when Denmark was about to strike him down, Sweden slashed his shoulder. Thus, making him lose grip of his sword. "Bror!" Norway shouted, running towards his beloved bror. "Bror! No! You're so stubborn..you even managed to get yourself hurt again, you idiot!" "It's fine, Nor. I had to get back at Sve.. but now..." he said, lying down on the frozen and barren field. Sweden, looking at the situation, pointed his sword at Denmark and said; "Now that y'er terribly injured and can't fight, now is the time to strike you down." As he was about to strike Denmark down with a single blow, Norway embraced Denmark and pleaded; "No! Please don't kill bror! Please..just let him live.. I beg of you..." he said with a pleading look. Sweden, seeing how Norway wants Denmark not to be killed, took a sigh, dropped his sword and said; "'Kay. Just as long as you refrain from seeing him again. He might just take ya away and mistreat ya again." "Ja..I'll do whatever it takes...Just to keep him alive.." he said as he looked at Denmark's pained eyes. "No, Now. Please..come back to me..please..I promise...I won't mistreat you ever again.." Denmark said while looking at Norway's eyes begging for him to fulfill his request. "I'm sorry, bror. But this is what I have decided. I have to do this for you to stay alive. I'm really sorry.." he said with a concerned yet regretful look. He kissed Denmark's forehead then bid him goodbye. In the bloody, snowy field, Denmark was lying wounded and disappointed. He looked around and said; "Heh. Looks like I lost again this time,huh..?" he touched his forehead and said; "Norge..just why did you even have to go..?" he then stood up, gripping his injured shoulder and looked for Iceland. " Ice! Where are you?!" he shouted. He looked everywhere for him yet he still didn't find him. He still continued finding Iceland, not minding the pain inflicted to him by Sweden. "Dammit. Ice! Where are you?!" he was really worried sick about him because he might've been killed or horribly injured just like he is. And after 30 minutes of searching, he found Iceland, hiding in a small cave. "There you are, Ice!" he exclaimed while putting his hand on Iceland's shoulder. "Dan! What happened to you?!" Iceland said in shock as he saw Denmark's horrible injury. "Ice, I...I lost again.." he said as he had a disappointed look on his face. "Dan, didn't I tell you before not to go too far when fighting?! But look now; YOU LOST AGAIN! MANY OF YOUR PEOPLE DIED AND LOOK AT YOURSELF! What would Nore think if he saw that you were _THIS _badly injured?!" he exclaimed. Denmark, still holding his injured shoulder said; "Nor, he...I saw him.." hearing this, Iceland widened up his eyes and said; "Really?! What happened?!" "Well you see..while I was protecting Nor from getting killed, I got accidentally hit by one of my own troops. He treated my wounds and then he.." he said, not finishing his sentence, "You did what?" Iceland asked in curiosity. "Eh..it's best for you not to know." "I see." he said as he glared at Denmark curiously. Iceland took Denmark's arm. He smiled and said; "Dan..since this has ended, let's go home, shall we?" "Sure." Denmark grinned despite of the harsh and traumatizing experience he had gone through. They walked through the woods to find their way home and "So..you went this far just to find me?"Iceland asked. "Ja. I was worried sick about you so I just decided to look for you. You might have been killed so.." he said. "Ah I see. So you care that much about me, hm?" Iceland smiled. "Ja of course. I even consider you as my brother and I even promised Norge I'll take care of you.." Denmark said smiling. "Heh. Takk. I'm sure Nore will be very happy if he knew you had looked after me all this time and never broke your promise." hearing this, Denmark smiled and continued walking towards home. They walked through the stony path in the woods which then led them outside to the battlefield where Denmark fought with Sweden a while ago. Iceland saw this and said; "Are these...are these all yours?" as he pointed at the many casualties the battle has wrought. "Most of them. Dammit..I just always manage to lose.." Denmark said with dismay. "I see. It's just hard to accept your defeat, right?" Iceland said with a rather compassionate look. "Ja I know.." After talking, they then walked through the bloody battlefield and while they passed, they would see dead bodies everywhere which Denmark can't help but keep remembering about his defeat. Seeing this, he had a look of disappointment and dismay on his face because he knew he had lost once again. Iceland looked at Denmark and said; "Don't fret, Dan. I know he'll come back to you." with full of compassion to his defeated 'brother'. "Ja."

Meanwhile, Norway looked at Sweden and said; "Was it..was it the right thing to do that I left bror behind again..?" with guilt on his face. "Ja. I wouldn't let him win. I hated him ever since." he replied. "I see. But why are you so against about me meeting up with bror and taking me back again?" Norway asked curiously. Upon hearing this, Sweden shook his head and said; "I-I can't tell.." Norway was curious and he feels that Sweden is trying to hide something from him. "Now if you'll excuse me.. I'll have to get going." Sweden said as he went out of the house and slammed the door shut. Norway then looked out of the window and said to himself; "Just what...is Sve trying to hide from me anyway..?" out of curiosity.

In the other hand, Denmark and Iceland arrived at their house and took a rest. "Whew...that was tiring, wasn't it?" said Iceland as he was panting due to the long distance they walked through together just to get home. "Ja...indeed." said Denmark as he was holding his badly injured shoulder. Iceland stood up and said; "Oh, I almost forgot. I have to treat your wound first." as he got hold of a medicinal kit. "Ja." Iceland then took a bandage and wrapped it around his shoulder. "There, dan. You feeling better?" Iceland asked with concern as he patted Denmark's back. "Ja..and thank you for the treatment..I really appreciate that." he said to Iceland gratefully. "I'm glad." Iceland said and smiled. "Hei, just rest for a while okay?" "Okay, sure." Iceland went to the kitchen to cook dinner while Denmark sat on the floor of the living room, recovering from his injuries and said to himself; "Iceland..he's really good at treating wounds as well...just like Norge.."

Meanwhile at Sweden's house where Norway was residing, Norway was curious what could be the reason why Sweden is so against about him seeing Denmark and Denmark taking him back. He thought deeper into his mind what could be the reason yet he still couldn't find the answer to his question. "Just why is he really against about bror taking me back..?" he muttered to himself.

**-CHAPTER 3 end-**


End file.
